


Loved would be the word

by FabulousMoose



Series: Caleb Widogast deserves to be loved [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Caleb Widogast, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMoose/pseuds/FabulousMoose
Summary: ” I told you this. No matter wherever we go, you and Fjord are my home. Whether we are here in Nicodranas or the Abyss or elsewhere. You’re my home.” There’s a warming feeling in Caleb's chest that explodes when hearing those words. He’s used to Fjord and Jester talking to him like that but still every time they do, it makes him feel happy and safe.Being loved would be the word.Something he’s starting to accept and allow himself to feel.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Caleb Widogast deserves to be loved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Loved would be the word

It’s pretty early still, around 6 am when Caleb wakes up. He looks around and sees Fjord sleeping on the other side of the bed. The space between them though is empty and cold. 

He frowns and sits. He looks towards the balcony and there he sees Jester sitting on the balcony, lost in her thoughts. She’s wearing nothing, just covering herself with one of the silk sheets instead. 

Carefully, trying no to wake up Fjord, Caleb gets up and puts some pants on. 

“Everything all right, Liebling?” He asks her as he sits next to her on the floor. Jester looks at him surprised at first but then she gives him a warm smile. Caleb kisses her on her naked shoulder. 

She rests her head on his chest and Caleb puts his arms around her. 

“Perfect .”

“It feels weird being back home, ja?” He starts saying looking towards the city of Nicodranas. “It feels like everything has changed yet nothing really has.” Jester chuckles as she turns around to look at him. 

“Last time we were in Nicodranas, the three of us didn’t share a room, so I would say some things have  _ reeaally changed _ ,” she says as she mischievously raises her eyebrows. 

Caleb gives her a soft smile while his heart accelerates a little and he clears his throat. 

“That is true, Jester.” He touches her cheek gently, memorizing again every inch of her face. “ And to think I could’ve lost this” he mumbles more to himself. But Jester hears him and she looks at him confused and worried for a second.-“ That day, when we fought Vokodo and I disintegrated him. There was a chance that it wouldn’t work and it could have bounced to any of you. I knew that there was a risk and I took it anyway and I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Caleb looks down for a second and he feels a lump in this throat.-“The thought that you or Fjord could have died because of me…That any of the  _ Nein _ could have died… I would never be able to forgive myself if my actions ever put any of you in danger” Caleb’s body is shaking but he doesn’t realize it until Jester is the one hugging him. 

The sheet that previously was covering her falls off as she presses herself towards him. She kisses his cheeks, running a hand through his hair. 

“I understand what you mean but it wouldn’t have been your fault, Caleb” She reassures him forcing him to meet her gaze.” You protect us with everything you have and will destroy anything that wants to harm us. But you’re not capable of fixing everything every time and that’s okay.” Jester gives him a comforting smile.” We’re safe. In one piece. And you, me and Fjord are  _ here, _ at  _ this _ moment  _ together _ . And that’s what matters.” Jester slightly bites his lower lip.” I told you this. No matter wherever we go, you and Fjord are my home. Whether we are here in Nicodranas or the Abyss or elsewhere.  _ You’re _ my home.” There’s a warming feeling in Caleb's chest that explodes when hearing those words. He’s used to Fjord and Jester talking to him like that but still every time they do, it makes him feel happy and safe. 

_ Loved _ would be the word. 

Something he’s starting to accept and allow himself to feel.

“You’re my home too” he answers back. Jester smiles and kisses him deeply, grabbing him by his hair. Caleb fully aware that Jester is completely naked, traces circles on her soft skin until he pinches her nipple making it hard. Jester moans in approval. 

Caleb is not very strong but somehow he finds the strength to lift and carry Jester towards the bed. He puts her carefully on the bed. Fjord, Wildmother bless him, is still sleeping. 

Jester laughs and gives Caleb a challenging look. 

“Should we wake him up to join us? Or do we let him wake up by the sounds of you fucking me?” Caleb’s mouth dries up as he glances over her body hungrily. 

“He’s not the only one sleeping in the Chateau. It’s still very early” he mumbles, his accent sounding more pronounced.- ”Knowing you, you would wake up the whole city.”Jester laughs again and it’s a sound that always makes Caleb feel good and full. Her laugh is as beautiful as her naked body in front of him.

“You two didn’t seem to have a problem with my screams last night, nor did we get a noise complaint” She responds biting her lip.- “Well? What will it be, Caleb?” She asks impatiently as she spread her legs for him. Caleb looks at Fjord and maybe this could be fun. 

He smiles at Jester and leans down to kiss her slowly before his lips start to trace her cheek and then slowly down her neck. His mouth catches one of her breasts and his tongue plays with her nipple, biting it gently and making it harder as his finger plays with the other as well. Jester moans as she grabs his hair gently and wraps her legs around him to press him closer.

He continues further down, kissing her soft skin. He licks her clit as Jester moves expectantly. One finger enters her entrance and he begins to slowly tease her, making her wet. He adds another one and Jester growls a little as she starts to move her body demanding more. He looks at her and there’s a fire in her eyes and Caleb has always liked playing with fire. 

He takes off his pants, his hard cock grateful for finally being liberated. He carefully gets on the bed, kneeling, taking one of Jester’s legs, and puts it on his shoulder before introducing his cock in her entrance. 

For a second, they run out of breath. The feeling of being complete is satisfying for a moment before the hunger becomes stronger and their bodies demand more. 

Caleb moves slowly at first but Jester keeps arching, wanting more and he thrusts deeper and faster into her. Jester whimpers with each movement, digging her nails into his skin. He looks up and his gaze meets Fjord's eyes, who’s fully awake and stroking himself watching Caleb fucking Jester into the mattress. There’s an intense desire in his eyes but also deep devotion and affection and sometimes Caleb doesn’t understand how he gets to have someone looking at him like that. 

Without losing his rhythm, he spits into his hand, grabs Fjord's cock, and starts stroking him as well. 

Fjord grunts and as he comes closer to both of them. He kisses Caleb, who’s still working him up, and then feels Jester carefully mouthing and playing with his balls under him. Caleb bites Fjord underlip before licking one of his tusks as his hand teases the tip of his cock. Jester turns around and changes positions. Caleb moves carefully to not fall down the bed and then thrust into her again from behind as Jester takes Fjord’s cocks full into her mouth. 

Caleb moves faster, sinking deeper into Jester making her moan loudly, her lips still wrapped around Fjord. Her body trembles around him and he grabs her waist to make her steady. Fjord fucks her mouth beautifully, grabbing her tight but gentle by the hair. The sounds that Jester makes and the look of pleasure that Fjord has on his face will be fixed in his memory for a long time. 

The climax hits them like a shock wave. Caleb spills his seed inside of her as Jester cries arching her back, reaching her euphoria and Fjord comes in her mouth as well. 

The three of them fall into the bed exhausted and sweating. They probably should wash off but the heat and comfort of their tangled bodies are more tempting, at least for a few more minutes. 

Caleb kisses softly Jester’s hair as he reaches out for Fjord’s arm and takes his hand to intertwined their fingers. He closes his eyes and the three of them fall asleep again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical error! Got inspired and had to write it down.  
> Hope you enjoy this little ficlet<3


End file.
